Night of the Vampires
by AmayaKain
Summary: What happens when Amu and the gang are mixed with the world of vampires? A world of crazy! Watch as characters interact and go through a adventure they never would have expected. Amuto galore!
1. Prolouge

Amu back leaned against the tree beside her while her eyes shut, waiting for the minutes to tick by and the night class would be released. The walkway had been usually quiet today due to the vacation the day class was permitted to have. But her eye has opened either way, hoping no girl would snoop around. A hand lightly touched her thigh as if one of the blood suckers who called themselves under control would appear early.

But not movement. The seconds ticked by and wind pressured it's force, allowing her hair to whip across her face. She flipped it to the side quickly as she heard the slient creaking of the door. Before her stood the night class. A small growl escaped her lips as her hand found it's way to her gun's holster.

The small rose on the ground caught her attention though. A single red rose with a card neatly attached to it's stem rested gently against her foot. She bent slowly, forgetting that her enemies were passing before her and picked it up. Releasing the card from the flower, she read it's contents.

I love you.

Amu's eyes wandered to the student in front of her to find Ikuto walking past. The only indication that it was him was the small wink he gave to her before resuming to carry out his duties as being a night class student.

A sign escpaed her lips's as she pressed the two objects closing to her chest, forgetting the dangers of being so close to the ones who are called vampires.


	2. Chapter 1

The fierce grip tightned as Amu squirmed to break free from the creature's grasp. The pain was overwhelming and the cold feeling of her blood dripping down her thight sent shivers down her spine.

The short gasps of air she was able to swallow increased as the grip clenched tighter. Bloody fangs glinted in the cresent moon as his eyes turned a piercing red. The dried blood caked his teeth, indicating that he had recently fed. But not enough it seemed.

Her hand struggled to reach the gun that was just out of reach. No other weapon was in sight or grasp for that matter, causing the winner of the battle to already be decided. The ones she had hunted since she was young would finally be victorious. They would walk over her corpse with no remorse or regret.

No. That won't happen. Her fingers grazed over the cold metal of the Moonlight Cresent as she tried again. Amu's teeth bit into her lip, struggling against the pain to finally grab the gun and kill the vampire in front of her.

Finger touched the handle, allowing her to pull it up and let her sweaty palm enclose it. But the clawed hand of the beast saw the action and slashed at her arm. Screaming in pain, the gun fell from her hand. Blood spattered on the cold surface of the silver metal.

Her eyes clenched tight, waiting for death itself to take her. But the bang that resounded thoughout her surroundings surprised her. Her eyes shot open as the grip around her fell and the slient thud of a body filled her ears. Amu's legs forced her to walk toward the gun, to finish off the creature.

"No." A voice so familiar spoke. Her back turned to face the man only to have his hand push her behind him.

"Zero." She whispered as he approached the wounded vampire. His own gun, the Bloody Rose, aimed for his heart. A chuckle erupted from the vampire though and he spoke with menace.

"Zero Kiryuu. The hunter who is one of us..." Zero's lips tightned together as his hands clenched around the gun tighter. But the echo that resounded next surprsied him.

Now lying before him was the dusty remains of the ones he hunted. Behind him, Amu had her gun in front of her. The smoke spilling from the front was evidence that she took the shot. Her shoulders shrugged before she advanced toward him, pulling him into a hug. The only action she could do that would relieve his pain of the fact drifting in the air. He was one of them...a vampire.

He pulled away after a while, both hands resting on Amu's shoulders.

"Are you hurt?" Her head shook softly before a small smile crossed her lips.

"Even though I'm grateful you saved me you should stuck with your duties and watched the classes! What if someone walked out while you were not on patrol!" His hands covered his ears as she scolded him before deciding to place one over her mouth.

"Shut up. Go report to the headmaster." A huff escaped her mouth before she nodded and turned away. She could hear the broken whispers of Zero's words but only managed to catch "A promise" because of the increasing wind.

She knew what he was talking about. The past he would never forget. The past he only shared with a few and she was lucky enough to be one of them.

Her thoughts were interuppted however when the sight of midnight night caught her attention. Her hand reached for the gun she always brought but noticed it had got caught on the holster where it resided. Her head lowered as she untangled it but as she rose to get a clear shot, the eyes were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

A light knock on the door startled the headmaster as he turned to see his 'daughter' peek her head through the door.

"Come in Amu! Come in!" He yelled from the floor, looking through pictures of the past. She remained where she was, a hand reaching to clutch her arm. "Amu...come in."

Amu proceeded into the room. Her uniform was specked in blood and the recent wound from her leg continued to bleed, spilling onto the carpeted floor. His eyes widened in concern and he immediately stood to rush over to her.

"What happened?" Her eyes cast toward the side of the wall, not wanting to reach the gaze of the headmaster.

"A vampire had tried to drain me." Once the words were released from her lips, his hands shot toward her neck. His fingers ran along her neck, trying to find any wound.

"Did he? Are you hurt?" His shout had made her flinch. She wanted to reply to his comment but the throbbing pain of her leg was too immense. Her legs no longer could support her and she collasped onto the floor. Amu's hand clutched her leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

A hand reached under her arm and lifted her up. She was about to mumble thanks but she was then picked up. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at the headmaster who gave her a comforting smile.

"Let's go to the infirmary. I'll patch you up then take you home. After that, I will make you some tea." She nodded softly and leaned toward him, resting her head onto his chest.

"can we just go home? I know you have medical equipment there." He sighed but nodded in agreement.

The small walk toward home was shorter than she remembered and by the time they had patched everything up, it was a quarter after midnight.

"I'll be back with the tea." The headmaster replied before shutting the door to her room.

Amu sighed and laid back onto her bed. The guns and bullets lined on the walls glinted by the chandelier above. Stray bullets were left lying in the corner of the room and a collection of knives lay on her bed side table.

Her hand reached over to touch her wound and flinched when an overwhelming pain filled her veins. The bandages were wrapped tightly to allow the blood to stop flowing out her body, but it almost cut out her circulation.

The memories of the night's event replayed inside her mind. But what haunted her the most was Zero. Was he okay?

The light knock disturbed her thoughts as she looked toward the door. The headmaster or Zero never knocked. A hand reached toward a knife and she gripped it tightly.

The door creaked open slowly, the light of the hallway now splashing onto her bed.

In the hallway, someone was leaning against the wall. He appeared to be seventeen, about a year older than her. His midnight blue hair seemed lighter in the floresent lighting and his dark indigo eyes gave no emotion.

"Who are you."


	4. Chapter 3

The man smirked and walked forward, leaning against her door. His eyes traced her belongings, the smirk growing wider.

"Strange. I suspected boy pictures hanging from the walls and pink blinding my sight." He walked in, allowing his hand to lightly graze her belongings. He would ocassionally stop and rummage through the items, getting further into her personal life.

Amu eyes narrowed at his actions and she stood, her hand reaching toward her gun. "I'm not like other girls." She proclaimed, gripping the cool metal tightly as she brought it to her side.

"Wait. I think I found it." The man held a small frame in her hand and a growl escaped her lips. The picture held within was of Zero and her. The headmaster had allowed them a break and they went to the local fair. The picture was not complex. Zero had his arms around her while she had a big grin on her face. Zero had allowed a small smile to escape her lips as well.

The growl deepened as the mysterious man remained holding it. That photo was rare since Zero would rarely take pictures. The words escaping the man's lips only enticed her more to aim the gun and fire.

"A picture of a love interest perhaps?" Her hand snatched the photo quickly, keeping it closely to her chest. Her back turned fiercly, allowing her time to place it on the night stand and prepare her gun.

"You don't know anything about me." Amu whispered. The small click of the weapon in front of her going off as she spoke the words. But before she could shoot, a pressure was placed on her shoulder. She gasped as she looked at the sight. On her shoulder rested the man's head. A smug look was plastered on his face and his eyes remained on the picture in front of him.

"Then why is it so precious?" He questioned. The look of anger from Amu's eyes only entinced her more. "Hmmmm?"

"My personal life is none of your concern." The weight lifted from her body only for her to hear his body fall onto her bed, allowing the springs in the matress to creak quietly. Her back turned slowly to meet his gaze once more. "Now I am going to ask you again. Who are you?"

The smirk on his lips grew with each word she took. His hand lifted to grab something nearby only to remain still when he noticed the gun was now aiming at him. "Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Why are you here?" She snapped. The aura around him gave off the fact that he was a vampire was increasing by the minute and she wanted to fire before being suffocated by them.

"The headmaster...Where is he?" His eyes locked on her hand, seeing it twitch with anticipation.

"For what reason?" She was fed up with the cat and mouse game the two were obivously playing. He sighed, not content with the ending of their game.

"Since Kaname and Yuki Kuran have departed, I am here to take up their role." The tone in his voice showed no interest. The fact that half the school population was under his control from now on.

"Pureblood." The word whispered from her mouth made her blood boil. She wanted to shoot and kill him but she knew the headmaster would not approve. Taking the effort to set down the gun, she struggled with the words she was about to say. "Then go. The headmaster is not here as you can obviously see."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You don't want me here?" The mock hurt in his tone clawed at Amu's insides. He was just toying with her. Having enough, she grabbed the gun and placed it on his neck.

"I do." His gently pushed away the gun and leaned down to whisper into her ear. The mocking tone in his voice bringing her past any anger she had ever faced before.

"You can't kill me. You don't want the academy to go to ruins. And I know there is another reason as well." No words were excahnged after his declartion. His back turned to face her as he walked toward the door. The hand that rested on the handle slowly started shutting it as the grin crept across his face, fangs apprearing on his lips. "Pleasant dreams."

The door closed so the darkness enveloped the room. Her back slid slowly to the ground, the railing of the bed supporting her. Her eyes closed and a sigh left Amu's lips. Before she fell asleep where she was, a whisper escaped her lips once last time.

"Another pureblood."


	5. Chapter 4

Kaien cross's eyes remained glued to the object in front of him as the knock on the door echoed in the room.

"Yes. Come in. Come in." He mindlessly echoed throughout the room. The door slowly creaked open but no attention was paid to the vistor. His hands caressed each leaf on his newly planted rose bush.

"Good evening, Kaien Cross." The headmaster's movements abruptly stopped and he looked toward his guest. Surprised crossed his eyes before returning back to a pleasant mood.

"As to you, Ikuto. But I am quite shocked to find that you are here. On the phone yesterday I distinctly remember the fact that you were coming tommorrow." As the words passed his lips, he arose and walked toward his desk. His attire being covered by an apron decorated with an orange cat sewn into it. "And what pleasure do I have of meeting you a day early?"

"The main question would be why you are wearing a cat apron." A eyebrow of the vampire rose, his face displaying shock and digust.

"First Yagari declares he doesn't like and now you. Isn't it adoarble? And Amu-chan picked it out for me as well!" Kaien muttered quietly to himself, a hand reaching to touch the orange feline on his chest. But he remembered the matter at hand and turned his direction to Ikuto once again. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Of course."The vampire moved his body to resemble a bow, but the action was quickly made. "I merely came to look around. To use this day as a self-directed tour. I hope I did not inconvience you."

The chairman chuckled and stratched the back of his head. "No. No problem at all. Well, welcome to Cross Academy. You may find your room assignments in the moon dorm. Please remember your duties but enjoy yourself. Tell me...what do you think of the school so far?"

Ikuto smirked and his mind wandered back to the pink haired female he had just recently meet. "Something tells me that my stay here will be very interesting."

The wind flew lightly on Amu as she inhaled the fresh air. Her arms wrapped around her legs, the movement pressing them to her chest. Her back rested on the cold cement wall behind her as a sigh escaped her lips. Hey eyes looked below her to see the tops of evergreens covering the school's premises. The roof's ledge, her favorite place.

The start twinkled above her, as if telling her she could release all the worries downstairs. Not a sound from both classes could be heard and the scent of blood was no longer present. Another sigh left her lips.

No vampires were disobeying the laws.

The thoughts swirled in her mind of the previous event of the night. Her thoughts just to break free but the iron bars before it came crashing down. They just replayed over her mind over again. Questions loomed above her with no answers to be seen.

"One minute I save you from a vampire and the next you're up here. Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" A familiar voice proclaimed.

Zero sat with ease beside Amu and smiled. A rare event only meant for her. Her voice playfully shot back a remark.

"When would I ever?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes before continuing. "So true. But what really gave it away was the sight of your pink hair in my dorm window." He ruffled her locks playfully causing a sound of annoyance to be his response.

"At he will let you sleep in a dorm." She scowled and sunk her head lower, half of her expression now hidden by her legs. "Father doesn't keep you locked up in his home. He has to home-school because I'm his special angel." She mimicked her father with sarcasm dripping from each word.

The two sat in slience for a while, their calm breathing being the only sound.

"Come on." His hand shook her leg playfully, trying to brighten her mood. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Stupid purebloods. That's what's wrong."

"Ahhhh. So you have met him."

"More like barged into my room." He growled before placing a hand on her head.

"Trust me. If there is anyone who would like to kill him more, it would be me."

"But he said bad things about you Zero! I don't care what he says about me but you! Besides the headmaster, you are the only one who is close to me!" Amu screamed at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Zero's eyes softened before he stood. He turned to pick her up, earning a shriek from the girl in front of him.

"I don't care what he says of me. As long as you are all right." Amu nodded before leaning on his chest, her eyes closing from the lack of sleep. He smiled softly at the sight.

"Now come on. You need to rest."


	6. Chapter 5

Amu thought she didn't need the reminder that the way she ruled her life was not normal. She thought about at times, but never really cared that she had not gotten the life everyone else had. Her's was unique and full of adventure. But the dream playing before her caused it all to crumble. Piece by piece even though she did not know it.

(Insert space here XD)

The wind sharply hit her skin as the blade she held tightly in her hand dropped to the floor. The vampire before her sneered in triumph before attemping to leap toward it's prey. The sharp claws of the unique monster dug into her skin as she reached into her trench coat to retrieve a gun. The cool metal hit the man's chest roughly, causing him to stumble back.

"Say goodbye Vampire." She spoke and fired. But the gun did not strike out a bullet. A hand pressed lightly against it and she looked at him, amazed.

But the man had changed. The short brown hair sticking to his sweaty face now presented a blue shade. The blood colored eyes changing to the same color of blue. The tattered outfit swiftly changed to the Night class's regular attire and she stepped back. But he stood as well, pressing the weapon closer to his chest.

"Ikuto." She whispered. Ikuto smirked at her form before walking toward her, the gun now digging into his skin. His head dropped to her height and his lips tickled her ear.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." His hand touched the cool metal, pressing it directly against his heart.

Amu hand pushed back the trigger as a bead of sweat raced down her face. The hand at her side now clenched around his, steadying her aim. She watched as his eyes closed and waiting for the shot to be fired.

But she could not do it. Her hand slowly dropped the weapon, listening to the sound echo against the walls. His eyes opened before a grin crept across his face. The hand that held the gun now rested on her cheek, his thumb tracing the sweat drops covering her face.

"You know you can't do it. And you want to know why?" He leaned closer once again, his breath tickling her skin. "It's because your already mine." The edge of his fang could be felt on her skin and she gasped, a hand trying to push the vampire away. But a hand on her wrist tightened, making her unable to move.

The fangs came closer to her skin, blood from her neck already creeping through the skin.

"No!"

(Insert space here XP)

Amu woke and shot out of bed, her hair tangled and in front of her face. Her heart leapt from her chest with each pulse and her hand went to cover it as if to slow it down. The other hand crept to her pale neck, tracing the skin for wounds but found none.

Her irregular breathing slowed as she confirmed that the events she had previously encountered were only a dream. She fell onto her bed, her hands never leaving their places.

"What was that?" The sunlight crept against her face and she swiped the air in front of her, as if to chase away the sun. But it only continued to gleam brighter until she rose to dress and head off to her father's office.

This left her no time to think though and her mind was filled with questions as she walked the empty halls of the schools. The day class were in their first period while Amu had to walk to her father's room, just to recieve the home school learning he would only make her attend.

Her eyes lifted to the yellow ball of energy hanging in the sky and sighed.

"Thank god you're here." With that said, Amu pushed her thoughts aside and headed off for her "classes" for the day.


	7. Chapter 6

Amu silently walked the school grounds, carefully watching the empty area for any threats. Her guardian arm band fell lazily down her shoulder and she yanked it up impatiently. She sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree, her gun itching to be used. But her mind was too wrapped up in an indigo-haired vampire. She knew she shouldn't be taking his actions to heart but he intrigued her. He made her blood boil but she liked it and every time he neared her a pang in her heart urged her to go forward and learn more about him. Her hand clenched her shirt tightly and she closed her eyes shut.

"Damn it." She quietly whispered, pushing herself off the bark. The moon shone on her form, providing some light as she ventured further into the woods. Zero had a keen eye on the night class tonight and Amu was put in charge of scanning the school grounds. Her hand was placed with caution on her weapon, wrapping her fingers gingerly around the cool metal.

She froze though when the forest erupted to life for a few moments. A small branch cracked which followed with the wind blowing noisily. Birds flew from their homes due to the sudden noise and then it was silent again. She paused, her hand pulling out the silver gun and raising it carefully. Amu spoke quietly, trying not to aware the other classmates of her situation.

"Who's there?" A shadow came out of the trees, revealing itself. He was draped in elegant attire, almost as if from the renaissance period. A long blue cloak wrapped around him, tying around his neck with thin straps that were barely visible. His blond hair hung stiffly on his neck, barely reaching a fourth of his neck. A smirk crossed his face as he lurked closer toward her.

"So you've noticed me?"

"I've noticed as soon as the scent of scum filled the air." He grimaced and his claws grew rapidly before he retreated them back. Amu spoke once again, her finger holding the trigger.

"What do you want?" The creature grinned, revealing her sharp fangs before he disappeared suddenly. Amu had no time to turn before he appeared behind her. His pale hand grabbed her hair lightly before bringing it to his lips lightly.

"I want you." He gripped her neck and pulled her closer toward his chest. She shuddered as sharp fangs grazed against her skin.

"I've come for a mate and you're my first choice." She turned abruptly and pushed him away roughly. He stumbled for a moment before standing, staring at her with shock.

"I don't belong to you." He gripped her wrist tightly and yanked her closer to him again. His other hand gripped her neck tightly now , keeping her from moving. His sharp fangs grazed her neck, the tips digging softly into her flesh.

Amu lighted her gun and pulled it behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut before pulling the trigger, firing the bullet into his arm. He screamed in pain and withdrew, clutching his arm. He growled in agony as Amu leaned against a nearby tree, breathing heavily and grasping her neck in shock.

"Who are you?" There was no response. Only the sound of rough breathing as his arm slowly regenerated, stopping the blood that leaked to the dirt floor. Amu raised the Moonlight Cresent once more, her anger boiling in her blood once more. She screamed, fed up with vampires for the night and the slience was not helping. She just wanted to kill something. Anything.

"Damn it! What's your name?"

"Tadase. Tadase Hotori."

"Never heard of you." She fired, aiming for his heart only to miss. She was knocked down seconds later and the weight of his body made her unable to get up. Tadase slowly unwrapped her fingers from the trigger before tossing it out of reach. She knew she could have held on but a voice in her head told her to listen and she unwillingly agreed. She glared at him and he smirked.

"So you contol my actions at your will...pureblood." She spat each word at him. She was not surprised he was a pureblood and he smirked as she finally proclaimed his postion in the vampire triangle. He leaned to her neck, whispering softly.

"Correct. So you know I always get what I want." He left a small kiss to her neck and she shuddered once again. Her mind was still subject to his control and she had no escape. Her eyes clenched together and she waited for the pain to come.

But it never came. She only heard a frustrated grunt in pain. She was about to open her eyes but she was picked up suddenly, causing her eyes to close once again. When she finally opened them, Tadase was no longer in view. Only a white uniform with black embroidery was seen. She looked higher to see midnight blue hair and she forced herself not to gasp. His arms were slightly wrapped around her, protecting her from vampire that she could not see. Ikuto spoke quietly, soothing her to calm down.

"It's ok. I've got you." Her mind kept to his voice before thoughts quickly changed to her gun. She then smiled as she though about the cold metal once more. She was free from Tadase's mind-control. But she was brought out of her thoughts as Ikuto spoke.

"What are you doing here...brother." Amu arched her neck to find Tadase wiping blood from his lip then begin to stand. Her eyes widened and traveled between the two at these words. Unconciously, her hand gripped Ikuto's uniform. His eyes looked down at her and he resisted the urge to smirk.

"I've come to take what's mine."

"She's not yours!" He growled and Tadase laughed. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms.

"Is big brother finally falling in love?"

"Shut up! 'll let you leave this time but if you return, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'll retreat for now. But it won't take long before your barrier's cracked."

Amu watched as Tadase left quickly, leaving Ikuto and herself alone. She immediately withdrew from him and started to search for her gun. But she was stopped when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She froze as his breath blew softly on her ear.

"Why are you so stupid? Coming out her by yourself...What were you thinking?" Her anger started to rise and she pushed him back. But a blush adorned her face that no anger could cause. But she pushed back the emotion with anger.

"Stupid? I am a prefect at this school and it is my duty to protect the inhabitants of this school from blood-suckers like you!" Ikuto grabbed her lightly and brought her toward him. She hated how much this was happening to her today. His arms wrapped fully around her body and she could hear almost a purr come from his lips.

"Do I forcefully try to bite you and potentially kill you?" She blushed at the close contact but sighed in defeat.

"No."

"Do I forcefully try to make you my mate?"

"No."

"Do I harm you in any way?" She wanted to argue that he had emotionally but Amu couldn't ignore the feeling inside her telling her she liked the words he spoke and wanted more.

"No."

"Then I am nothing like those vampires. Especially not my brother." He let go of her and took a step back in order to look into her eyes. She blushed deeper by his words but turned her head so Ikuto wouldn't see.

"I could have taken care of myself. You didn't need to come."

"Yeah, almost getting bitten and mated for life is easilt taking care of the situation." She huffed slightly and turned away further from the vampire next to her. A cold metal touched her hand and Amu turned her head to find her gun. She looked at him and saw he had wanted her to take it. She took it quietly and turned to put it back in the holster on her thigh. She turned back to Ikuto to notice he had not moved.

"You perv." He smirked at the comment.

"Only for you." amu rolled her eyes and started to walk further into the forest.

"Get back to class Tskuyomi. I can take care of myself." She was grabbed once again and turned to see Ikuto. He looked angry and she almost flinched in shock.

"Don't call me that."

"What?" He pulled her closer to him and almost spoke in her ear.

"Don't act so formal with me." She nodded dumbly and he released her quietly. She turned to leave once again but he spoke and she stopped.

"You can't go alone." She was about to argue further when he spoke again.

"Anywhere. You need to be protected."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling my-"

"I'll be your bodyguard."


	8. Chapter 7

"For the last time, I don't need you to protect me!" She sighed as Ikuto lay lazily on the couch next to the kitchen table. Books and papers were strewn everywhere on the oak table and the pen in her hand scribbled furiously on the thin paper. The Headmaster had just finished her lessons for the day and she was given a small amount of homework to practice the new stuff they had learned. But this was her weakest subject. Math.

A frustrated scream filled the room and Amu was about to throw the pencil down when a hand gripped her wrist. She leaned her head back to find Ikuto leaning forward on the chair she was sitting on, staring at the homework in front of her. His other hand pushed against the wood as he guided her hand toward the paper and helped her write.

"It's not what you want. I'm going to protect you and I'm not changing my mind." He scratched off her former work and wrote more.

"You take the y and try to get it by itself." She knew she would never admit it but she was thankful to Ikuto. He was making sense and she was slowly starting to understand the equation. Her head turned toward him once more to his expression. He was concentrated, intent on finishing the problem and helping her get it. A small smile spread across her face as she watched him.

Her eyes traveled to the clock on the wall and Amu jumped up, successfully hitting Ikuto's head with her own. But she didn't notice and she raced toward her room. Ikuto growled and placed a hand upon his jaw before walking slowly toward the door. The blue hallway seemed to be empty but the bright light in the last room proved otherwise. Once in a while, a few articles of clothing escaped the door and landed on the tan carpet.

He stepped into the plush flooring, walking slowly toward the room. He stepped gingerly around the clothing and peered around the room. Amu had found her guardian band and hastily pulled it onto her arm before securing the gun on her thigh. She spun around and found Ikuto staring at her. She glared and pushed past him back into the hallway.

"Always the perv. I'm late. Go to your classes." He walked behind her and leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not going anyway." A huff of annoyance escaped her lips before opening the door.

"Do what you want. Just don't interrupt my work."

"As long as you're safe." Amu slammed the door before walking toward the guardians usual meeting. Zero was already there, waiting impatiently as always. He turned to smile at her but noticed Ikuto and glared. He stomped his way toward them and growled.

"What the hell are you here, Pureblood?"

"The same as you. To protect the one you care about."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"Someone needs to watch the other vampires." Zero smirked and drew the Bloody Rose to aim it at his chest.

"Isn't that your job?" Ikuto frowned before cautiously picking his words.

"My brother started this. I must fix his errors." Zero understood to some extent and nodded.

"As long as the headmaster approves." Amu hit Zero's arm in frustration and he ruffed her hair lightly. He gave her a small smile before putting the gun away. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry. It'll be over soon. Anyways, if you need help I'll always be there to "finish the job"." Her emotions were too mixed up. She didn't know whether to laugh or grumble in frustration once again. She only ended up crossing her arms and huffing in response.

"Fine."

"I guess that leaves me to babysit those leeches. Can't have the day class knowing a vampire is running loose on the school grounds." Amu nodded and was about to venture into the forest when a hand stopped her.

"Wait. Someone's coming." Ikuto pulled away and climbed onto the tree Zero was previously leaning on. Amu had to convince herself he was not a cat but had no time when a day class student came running. She stopped and flinched at flinched at Zero before turning to Amu who spoke.

"What are you doing here? Go back to your dorm." She was breathing heavily and spoke out of breath.

"Amu-chan. Rima is gone!" Her eyes widened and she gripped her shoulders quickly.

"Rima?"

"And Yaya. Also Kukai." Amu backed away slowly, trying to comprehend what she had just said. Zero spoke for her though thankfully and she had more time to recover.

"Thank you. We will for them now. Just go back to your dorm and don't come out until morning. Follow the school rules." The girl nodded before running away. Ikuto had hopped down from the tree before walking toward them. He carefully placed a hand on Amu's shoulder and spoke softly.

"Do you know them?" She nodded before speaking.

"They're my friends." Ikuto turned toward Zero who spoke to them all as if he was speaking to himself. He crossed his arms and leaned against the tree Ikuto had climbed.

"The school grounds are guarded by us at all sides. They couldn't have left."

"Then someone must have gotten them." Amu spoke softly as a lone tear escaped and she trembled in her spot. Zero, noticing this, walked toward her and wrapped her in his arms. She sniffled before wrapping her own arms around him. Ikuto was behind them, his face going red in anger as his teeth and hands clenched together. Desiring to end the hug, Ikuto opened his mouth only for Amu to interrupt him.

"Thank you Zero. I'm going to investigate their dorms. Will you be alright patrolling both areas for a while?" Zero nodded as she wiped her eyes hastily. She hated showing emotions but these were her friends. The only people who actually accepted the things she said outside of her family. Amu walked slowly toward the girls' dormitory, Ikuto walking right beside her.

(Insert space here XD)

"There's nothing here. Zero checked Kukai's room and said there was nothing." The room was empty, not one of their possessions were there. Ikuto flicked lazily at the bed sheets, trying to gather any information they could find. His nose caught a scent though and he froze. Amu noticed and turned to him.

"What?"

"N-Nothing." She shrugged and continued her search as Ikuto stood frozen. He noticed briefly his position and loosened up to withdraw suspicion.

"But I have to find them! What good am I if I can't even find humans." She whimpered softly and ran to Ikuto. His eyes widened when her arms wrapped around his body as she silently cried. A blush spread across his face before he wrapped his own arms around her.

"Don't worry. We'll find them. " The room echoed her sobs as she clung to the blue haired vampire, who clutched her closer. His hand ran along her pink hair, trying to calm her.


	9. Chapter 8

"You know…you never did tell me who those people were." Ikuto asked as they sat on a tree branch, staring at the grounds for any disturbances. Amu had forced herself to collect her gatherings and focus on her daily routines. They needed to be done and sadness in the heart could not get in the way. Amu, reminded of the past, lowered her head. Her pink hair covered her eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"T-they were my f-friends." She laughed and the choked way it sounded made his heart ache. Oh course he would never admit that. Sure, he could speak the truth through joking but never with a serious tone. It would embarrass the pureblood even though that was only one of the few things that could do that to him. The sign that she was crying stopped abruptly he turned his head farther to the side, getting a better look at her. She spoke once again, still hiccupping in between the words.

"We used to say we had…had "eggs" inside of us. Something we always wanted to be and wished that one day it would emerge out of ourselves somehow." She chuckled before continuing.

"We even named ours." Ikuto twitched in interest and he leaned toward her.

"What are yours?" He dare not say were because he knew they were still there, even without her friends by her side. Amu paused before speaking, scratching deep lines on the bark with the knife she brought along. She dared not look at him though. She kept her gaze on the moon, gleaming brightly on them. Her voice softened though and a smile played across her lips.

"Ran. An athletic female. Miki with her artistic abilities and Su. So I could actually cook." Amu wanted to laugh as she thought about the last time she tried to cook but another thought came into mind. She stood abruptly and jumped down before pulling out her gun.

"But….It's all just silly dreams! You can't wish for things and expect them to appear!" She screamed and fired, the bright pattern that was shot remaining for a few seconds before fading away slowly.

Ikuto looked at her softly and noticed tears forming in her eyes. He started to get up but froze when the next words escaped her lips. His heart stopped and his nails dug into the bark of the tree, scrapping it off slowly.

"N-nothing's going my way." He could tell there was a double meaning to it and it knew what it was. He was afraid though of revealing it and being wrong.

"What do you mean?" She gripped her hair in agony and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I-I-I mean you! You're causing this!" He jumped from the high branch to stand in front of her, grabbing both her hands in one of his and the other held her chin so she would look at him.

"What have I caused?"

"E-everything!" She squirmed, trying to get away but Ikuto gripped her tighter and pulled her body closer to his.

"Explain." His eyes bore into hers. Searching for the answers within her tears. This only caused her to break down more, tears racing down her face. She sobbed, her breathing becoming irregular.

"You get on my nerves. But you make my heart pound and ache and I can't push you away! I think…..I'm falling in love with you." But she couldn't speak anymore because she was pulled toward him and his lips covered her own. Her eyes widened and she stared at his expression, too shocked to do anything else. His eyes remained closed, too wrapped up in the moment to care. He was clearly enjoying himself, obviously feeling the same way about her.

Her eyes flooded with tears and they flowed freely as she pushed him away roughly, causing his feet to stumble on the green grass.

"Stop it!" She hiccupped as she spoke before wrapping her arms around her body. Ikuto's eyes softened once more at the sight and took a step to approach her but she only took two steps back in return. He frowned when she rejected his attempt to comfort her and looked into her eyes, searching for answers once again.

"I…..it's not right. You're something I hate. Something I need to kill." She stepped back once again, unsure of the vampire's next actions.

"You don't need to think that wa—"

"But I do! It's everything I know! Everything I am!" He started to protest once again but she reached for her gun and yanked it out of it's holster for the second time this day. Amu aimed it at him but the constant tears blurred her vision. But she couldn't do it either way. She looked down at the gun in disgust and threw it away from her, listening to it hit a tree roughly before falling to the ground.

She didn't dare look at the vampire in front of her, knowing once she locked eyes with his it was over. She would falter and lose. Amu only turned around and ran away. She didn't look back, the sound of his footsteps were enough to tell her that he was following.

The school slowly faded away as she ran farther in a fast pace, ignoring the calls of her name being made by the one person she couldn't talk to. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to escape. She couldn't confront Ikuto. Not now. Not after what just happened.

She skidded to a stop when the school gates came inches from her face. Ikuto was almost there as she looked over her shoulder for the first time. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gripped the cold metal before quickly climbing over the iron gate.

It didn't take long before the metal rattled, signaling that he was climbing after her. But she had reached the top first and jumped from the top and landed almost gracefully on the cement. She heard the gate rattle more and she ran quickly, not waiting to catch her breath. The sound of feet falling to the floor alerted her that he was on her side now, not willing to give up.

But he did. He grimaced at the thought of leaving her alone but he needed to alert the others before continuing on his journey.

"Damn it!" Ikuto yelled as he hit the gate roughly. He growled as pink hair could no longer be seen. His head lowered and he whispered softly, a lone tear falling down his cheek.

"I wished for you and you appeared. Nothing's impossible." He looked toward the school but shook his and sped away the other direction. He would not stop until he found her.


End file.
